


When Chanyeol Reads Fanfics (and Doesn't Like It)

by MissLalaMoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol hating on the other Kai ships, Chanyeol is an idiot, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MENTIONS OF OTHER GROUPS, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLalaMoon/pseuds/MissLalaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story where Park Chanyeol the rapper of EXO reads fanfics. (And has a bitch fit because there are not many with him and his Boo Jongin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for idiot!Chanyeol, so this fanfic come out, and I'm also ChanKai trash. There will be mentions of other EXO couples and two of the members are not in a relationship with someone in EXO, they are paired but with someone who is in another group. I hope you guys like it and sorry for any type of errors! 
> 
> Warning(s): Foul language, slight mentions of sex, also there will be bashing of the following ships: KaiSoo, Baekyeol, SeKai, and LuKai, basically every ship that Kai and Chanyeol are in (mainly the Kai ships). [I do not hate the other Kai and Chanyeol ships, I do ship them all. The bashing is only for the story. I repeat: I do not hate the other ships with Kai and Chanyeol.]
> 
> Note: This is also posted on my AFF account.

 

It was just another day in the EXO dorm; all the members were relaxing after a hard day of practicing for their next come back “Miracles In December.” The “mom” of the group Kim Junmyeon (or Suho) was going to each member asking if they were okay and if they need anything. They all replied with a “Yes, umma.” and Junmyeon left them all to go have some alone time with his lover Wu Yifan (or Kris) the “dad” of the group.

All the members enjoyed times like this, to relax after a hard day of practice and to hang out at the dorm with each other and have some needed alone time with their lovers.

The living room was filled with laughter as the two eldest and two of the maknae line were lounging on the couch watching a movie. Kim Minseok (or Xiumin) was snuggled up in a warm think blue blanket with his lover Lu Han (or Luhan). Lu Han had his left arm wrapped around the shorter man’s tiny waist and his head leaning on the others head. Beside them sat two of the maknae line: Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao (or Tao). Sehun made himself comfortable on the elders lap with his arms wrapped around Zitao’s neck and his head resting on the elders shoulder. Zitao had his arms wrapped around the younger’s small waist and his head leaning on his younger lover’s head. The two couples were just enjoying each other’s company they didn’t need to talk to have fun; all they need was to be in the arms of their love one.

In the kitchen there stood Do Kyungsoo (or D.O.) in front of the stove string a boiling pot of beef stew. To his right there stood Byun Baekhyun placing rice into twelve bowls and grabbing twelve more for the stew. Then by the table there was Zhang Yixing (or Lay) setting the large table with the need utensils and other side dishes.

Kim Jongdae (or Chen) was walking out of the restroom with his phone glued to his ear. He was grinning ear to ear since he is on the phone with his lover Lee Hongbin who is in Kpop group called VIXX. Jongdae blushed at the words his younger lover was whispering to him. Even through Hongbin is not with him he can still feel Hongbin’s hot breath against his skin. Jongdae walked into his shared room with Kyungsoo giggling like a high school girl as his lover whispered “I love you.”

The two leaders, Junmyeon and Yifan, are in there shared room lying together after making love. Yes, they did, even though hours before they were busting their butts off and are exhausted. Yifan just couldn’t help but eat his smaller lover up. Junmyeon was sound asleep with his head resting on Yifan’s board chest. Yifan had his wrapped around Junmyeon’s shoulder holding him close. The two leaders love times like this, when all the members would leave them alone for like can have some alone time.

Yifan is awake just gazing down at his love, admiring his natural beauty: his light pale skin, pink plump full lips, and his adorable squishy cheeks. The elder grabbed his phone from under his pillow to text Kyungsoo to text him when dinner is ready. Kyungsoo replied with a simple, “Okay.” Yifan placed his phone back under his pillow and snuggled closer to his love.

The only member who was not in the dorm is Kim Jongin (or Kai). He is out his best friend, fellow label mate and senior SHINee’s maknae Lee Taemin. He took the advantage of being free for the rest of the day to hang out with his best friend. However, he couldn’t get as easy as he wanted to. His lover, Park Chanyeol, didn’t want him to go. Chanyeol wanted to spend time with Jongin and cuddle in bed for the rest of the day. Jongin was close to giving in to Chanyeol’s whining, but then their Manager told the members that they get to have a two day break. Jongin told Chanyeol that he’ll hang out with Taemin for the rest of the day and for the next two days they can cuddle. Even though Chanyeol loved the idea he still didn’t want Jongin to leave. With a pout Chanyeol let Jongin go. Jongin kissed the elder’s pout away and whisper an “I love you” to the elder and left SM Entertainment. Now Jongin is at the SHINee dorm hanging out with Taemin and the rest of SHINee.

Now, the last member, Chanyeol, is in his room on his laptop browsing the internet. He checked YouTube to see some comments on the EXO music videos. He smiled as he read the comments their fans left them. He frowned at the ones calling EXO “talentless” and “only be popular because of SM” and the comments where their fans said that EXO is better than Super Junior, SHINee and other groups who are their seniors. Chanyeol loves that their fans compare them to the older groups, but he doesn’t like where they say that they are better than them. EXO is nowhere near being as great as the older groups. (All the members think that, not just him.)

The happy virus got bored looking at all the comments, so he went to Google and typed in “EXO fanfics” into the search tab. The first result sent him to a website called Asianfanfics.com, he cursed because the web site was in English and he wasn’t going to go get Yifan to help him translate. (He knows what the two leaders are doing and he doesn’t want to disturb them.) Then he remembers that he has Google Chrome and that it can translate the entire web page to Korean. Once the translation was done Chanyeol scrolled down and browsed through the homepage. He saw many fanfics in the “Latest Updated Fanfiction and Stories” section from several of groups SNSD, VIXX, GOT7 and many more. The one EXO story that he saw is called “Goodbye Summer” he clicked on the title and it sent him to the story. After reading the description and foreword he saw that Kyungsoo was the main character with some OC and it was based off the song “Goodbye Summer” an f(x) song which Kyungsoo featured in. 

He then moved on to the “EXO” tag, the results that he got were stories with the members as the main characters. He checked out the “You” ones where the members are paired up with some fictional character or the reader. He smiled at how their fans dreamed of being with them, kissing, hugging and making love. (The last one is kind of creepy, but he’ll never tell his fans that.) Chanyeol then went to look at the ones where the members were paired up with other female idols. The most popular ones where they are paired up with their label mates and seniors Girl’s Generation and f(x) and with their seniors from their rival company’s girl group 2NE1. (He went to the “ChanDara” tag and grinned like an idiot when he saw how many people ship him and his number one bias. He is flattered, but every male idol knows that 2NE1’s fresh vocal Sandara Park is in a relationship with BIGBANG’s main dancer and vocalist Dong Youngbae a.k.a. Taeyang (and you do not want to mess with him when it comes to his girl.))

The rapper got bored at looking at the straight fanfics, so he went on to the search section and searched “EXO” and “yaoi.” Yes, yaoi. He went to the gay stories where all the members were parried up with one another or with other male idols. He has no shame going into the tag and searching, since all of the EXO members are gay and are in a relationship with one another (excluding two members). He grinned as he scrolled down the page, he was happy because he is the main character in most of the stories that he saw. However, his grinned turned upside down when he realized that he is mainly paired up with Baekhyun and that _his_ Boo is paired up with Kyungsoo.

That is just gross.

Chanyeol clicked on the first story called “With Me Not”; the characters are him, his Boo, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. The tags had “baekyeol,” “kaisoo,” “romance” and “angst.” He smirked when he saw the “angst” tag; there is a possibility that it can turn into ChanKai. After reading five chapters out of ten he knew that this is _not_ going to be a ChanKai. So, he left the story cursing the author for making BaekYeol and KaiSoo have a happy ending.

Two hundred and fifty fan fiction later and searching through the “ChanKai” tag Chanyeol is pissed. He is pissed because; there were only three hundred and seventy nine with his boyfriend Jongin.

“WHERE ARE ALL THE CHANKAI FANFICS AT?!” Chanyeol yelled.

All the members heard the muffled yell from Chanyeol and Jongin’s room, but chose to ignore it. They all have a feeling that Chanyeol is throwing fit because his Boo is not here.

Chanyeol is close to throwing his laptop out the window, but he decides not to. He has some…pictures and video of him and Jongin doing…stuff. And he can’t let anyone get their hands on it. After calming down a bit, he gets back onto his laptop and logs back on to Asianfanfics and he did something he thought he would never do.

He created an account. 

He might have some regrets later once his Boo and members find out and make fun of him, but he wants to see how the website works.

Chanyeol sits in front of the laptop trying to figure out what to use for a username. He always hated coming up with them, it took him forever what his Twitter and Instagram usernames were going to be. After debating with himself for five minutes, he finally came up with a username. Jongin is going to kick his ass once he knows the username, but Chanyeol doesn’t care.

Chanyeol_Loves_Jongin is the username he decided to use (which is not a lie). He loves his Boo with all his heart. Pretty much everybody knows in SM, the other idols, and even the some fans do. After he decaled his love for Jongin on “EXO Show Time,” even though he just said he is Kai’s number one fan, many know that he loves Jongin.

BUT WHY WON’T THE KAISOO, BAEKYEOL, LUKAI, SEKAI AND EVERY OTHER FUCKING KAI SHIP SEE THAT!

It pissed him off to no end when he sees the fans squeal out “kaisoo” when they have a “moment.”

“Moment my ass.” Chanyeol mutters typing in “chankai” in the search section.

A cheesy smile makes its way onto Chanyeol’s face when the first story pops up. The title of the story is “Love Me” and the tags are “chankai,” “fluff,”  “kai,” and “chanyeol.” He clicks on it and his smile drops.

“What the fuck is this shit?” He says once he sees how the description looks like. There is a gif of Yifan and Jongin together, smiling. “I thought this was a ChanKai story!” He shouted. He scrolled back to the top and saw “kairis,” “angst” along with the other tags. Okay, so what? KaiRis is in the tags and there is a gif of them, this could be a ChanKai story.

“Why did I have to cheat on Jongin?” Chanyeol sobbed as he read finished reading all the twenty chapters. “Why couldn’t I see that he loves me? But, no! I was an idiot for letting him go and him finding someone else to love!” He wailed.

After reading ten “chankai” stories Chanyeol is beginning to hate his fans. All of those stories ending up with his Boo ending up with someone else or one of them dies in the end.

_Why can’t we have a happy ending?!_

He decided to leave the ChanKai tag for now and go through the Kai tag. What he found was okay; there were mostly fan fiction with his Boo and OC’s, which was okay. Then as he scrolled down more he found stories with his Boo and the other members.

A scowl made it onto his face. “Why the fuck do all of them say “KaiSoo,” “LuKai,” or “SeKai?” What is wrong with these fans? JONGIN AND I ARE IN LOVE! NOT THEM AND _MY_ BOO!”

He clicked on the KaiSoo and didn’t bother reading the title since he didn’t care. He went straight into reading the story. It was good, he is not going to lie, but he hated since it was KaiSoo. As he was in the middle of a chapter he realized that there are going to be a sex scene, him being the closet pervert he is decided to read it. He didn’t even make it half way before he started to laugh. _Jongin is topping?! Oh my God! No!_ _He can’t top! Well maybe Kyungsoo and all the other smaller members, but he can’t top! He is a submissive, not a dominate._

“Ah, fucking idiots.” Chanyeol laughed out getting out of the story.

He continued to laugh at all the fan fiction with his Boo topping and making fun of all the Kai ships.

“Omg, there are even fan fiction with Junmyeon hyung and Jongin? Yifan hyung will not be happy to hear this.”

Chanyeol got bored of looking at all smut stories, since there are just too funny and went back to the ChanKai tag, there was this one story that caught his interest.

The title was “What is Love?” and the tags were “chankai,” “kaisoo,” and “angst.” The username of the author is “ChanyeolKai.” _They must be a ChanKai shipper._ He thought. It seems promising so he decided to read it.

“What the fuck was that shit?” He hissed after fishing the last chapter. To make this story short, it ended up being a KaiSoo with Chanyeol living alone and KaiSoo living happily ever after.

Chanyeol became bitter and decided to be an asshole. “They won’t make ChanKai have a happy ending I’m going to talk shit about their ships.” He knows that he is being childish, but he can’t help it.

He went to some random KaiSoo story and went straight to the comment section and wrote: _KaiSoo sucks!_

Minutes later he got a reply back from the author: _I understand you are ChanKai shipper, but you didn’t have to that. I ship KaiSoo for the same reasons you ship ChanKai._

 _Well she was nice._ Chanyeol thought after he read the reply, but that doesn’t change anything. Nothing!

 

 

* * *

 

 

After two hours of hating on all the non-ChanKai stories he felt better, sure he got a lot of hate wall post and messages, but he didn’t care. People know that ChanKai love is real, well not really, but still. He has come to a conclusion that fan fiction sucks, since there are not enough ChanKai.

He closed his laptop tossing to the side of his and Jongin’s shared bed, then getting up to go the kitchen to have some dinner. (Kyungsoo and Junmyeon both called him for dinner, but he refused to eat until he finished his mission.)

As he walks into the living room he hears the most wonderful laughter he has even heard. _My Boo is back._ He walks into the living finding all the members in watching a movie. Kyungsoo began to get up to heat up the food for him, but Jongin stops him telling him he’ll do it.

Chanyeol follows his Boo into the kitchen and instantly brings him into his arms. Jongin makes himself comfortable in his lover’s arms.

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispers, kissing the top of Jongin’s head.

Jongin lightly giggles (God, Chanyeol loves to hear him giggle) and kisses his lover’s covered chest. “I love you too.”

They unwrap each other for Jongin can heat up some food for his goofy lover. When the food was heated up, Jongin sat on Chanyeol’s lap for he can feed him. Chanyeol grins as his Boo feeds him; he loves to be pampered by him.

“Sorry for leaving you today.” Jongin said feeding Chanyeol the last of his food.

Chanyeol shook his head. “It’s fine.” He said after he swallowed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you haven’t been able to hang out with Taemin and we are with each other all the time.” Chanyeol explains.

Jongin nods then wrapping his arm around Chanyeol’s next. “Guess what?” He whispered.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist. “What?”

“We are going to have the place to ourselves tomorrow.”

“Okay and?”

“Well, how about we have some fun while all the members are gone.” Jongin purred against Chanyeol’s ear.

Chanyeol shivered. “What kind of fun?” He asked, even though he already knew that answer.

“Anything you want to play.” Jongin purred, licking Chanyeol’s earlobe.

Chanyeol groaned. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

Yeah, fan fiction sucks, because getting the real thing is _so_ much better.

 

 


	2. [BONUS] When Chanyeol Writes Fanfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol writes a fanfic, in English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I decided to upload the bonus chapter to this here (this is on my AFF). It isn’t very long, but it’s something. I hope you all enjoy, and please excuse any typos and errors!
> 
> Warning: a tiny bit of a sex scene

## I’m a Nerd, but I am in love the Kingka!

The once was a boy named Jongin, he had the most buetiful dark shin Chanyoel had ever seen. Chnayeol really like Jongin, no, he really loves him. The boy doesn’t know that Chanyeol exist since the he (Jongin) is the most poplur boy in their high school, EXO High. And Chanyoel is one nerd who isn’t.

“I like you.” Chanyoel one day confused to Jongin.

Jongin looked at Chanyeol with a cofused face, then brooke into a small smile. “I like you too.”

“Fuck! Faster!” Jongin maoned as Chnayeol thrust his hard cock into him.

Chnayeol obayed his wife’s oders and began to fuck him.

“I’m coming!” Jongin screamed coming all over his stomach.

Chaneyol thrust into him a few more times be4 coming into Jongin.

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispered.

“I love you too.” Jongin whispered back.

Then after that they lived happily ever after and had many children.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _“What the fuck was that?”_ Yifan said in English after he was done reading it.

After Chanyeol’s little adventure on the internet looking for some ChanKai stories and failed in the end. He took it upon himself to write one of his own to satisfy him and other ChanKai shippers. When he was done, he uploaded it to Asianfanfics, and then he went to show his band members and his Boo what he did. He told them that since the website is in English so he had to write in English. He didn’t want to ask Yifan for help, he wanted to show his Boo that he can write in English; of course he had some help with Google Translate.

Since the other members don’t speak English, Chanyeol asked Yifan if he can read it out loud and then translate it to Korean. Yifan didn’t protest, since he is the only on in EXO that is fluent in English. However, after reading half of the first sentence he knew he made a mistake.

“So, what did you think?” Chanyeol asked with his stupid grin.

Yifan sighed. “I’m not reading that out load.”

Chanyeol’s grin fell, “Why not?!” He whined.

Yifan rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. “I’m not, so don’t ask me again. Just use the Google Translate thing and show it to them.” Yifan said before leaving the living room and walking to his room to get some much needed sleep.

Chanyeol pouted. “Meany. Fine, I’ll do it myself.” He muttered going to turn on the translate button. His grin appeared once again when he saw the English words turn into Korean. “I need to take a shower, so save all the wonderful comments for when I come back.” He gave Jongin a kiss on the lips then walked out of the room.

The room became silent when Chanyeol left. All the members turned their attention to the computer screen sucking in every word Chanyeol wrote.

Jongin blushed a bright red after reading the part where Chanyeol…well you know. “Fucking idiot,” He cursed his lover.

Baekhyun and Jongdae burst into laughter after reading Chanyeol’s “master piece.” Junmyeon and Yixing softy smiled at the main dancer knowing that if they say anything it was just going to add fire to what both Baekhyun and Jongdae started. Sehun snickered causing Zitao to hit him upside the head, Sehun pouted at his lover while Zitao rolled his eyes. Lu Han shook his head questioning Chanyeol’s sanity and wondering why he even tried writing in English. Minseok thought it was kind of cute that Chanyeol wrote a fan fiction about them, but he also knew that Jongin was going to be mad out this, so be kept quiet. Kyungsoo wasn’t thinking much, but he understood why Chanyeol wrote a fan fiction about ChanKai, since there are not many fan fiction with them two. Hyunsik, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, did the same thing, since there are very little fan fiction with them (even less than ChanKai), but it was in Korean so there weren’t as many mistakes as Chanyeol’s.

When Chanyeol got back from taking his shower, Baekhyun and Jongdae were still laughing their butts off, but now Sehun joined them. Jongin was glaring at his laughing band members and his so-called-best friend.

Chanyeol strolled over to Jongin giving him a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arm around his waist. “So what did you guys think?” He asked his members with a big grin. He thinks he did well, like, that has to be the best ChanKai _ever_ written.

Before Jongin could utter a word, Baekhyun nearly hollered out his comment. “That would have to be the most beautifully written story ever!” he said, sarcasm clear in his voice, but sadly, Chanyeol did not pick it up.

His ears perked up at the surprisingly kind words from his best friend, “Thanks Baek!” He grinned.

Baekhyun snickered, “No problem, Yeol.”

“Actually hyung, that was a piece of sh—” Before Sehun could finish; Zitao pushed him off the couch, making him cut his comment short. “Tao!” He whined, but his lover ignored him and smiled over at Chanyeol, “It was a piece of splendid work, hyung.”

Chanyeol grinned even wider, “Thanks, Tao.”

Slowly, each member compliment Chanyeol on his “masterpiece” and left the happy author and his embarrassed boyfriend. After all the members left, Chanyeol dragged Jongin over to the now empty couch and pulled him onto his lap. “So, what did you think?” He excitedly asked him.

It was horrible. Like, very bad. Jongin wonders why he didn’t write in Korean and post it on a Korean fanfiction website; there are some, like, tons of them. But seeing the happiness on his boyfriend face, he didn’t have the heart to tell him any of that. “It was great, Channie, I loved it. And thank you for spreading our love.” He smiled.

Chanyeol blushed, “Thank you, Boo.”

“Anytime babe.”

Even though Chanyeol can be a little embarrassing, Jongin still loves him and is glad he is trying to spread their relationship somehow.

 


End file.
